Error
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: El error de Hiccup fue haberle dado otra oportunidad. Su error fue hablar sin antes pensar las consecuencias y el de ella haberse detenido a escucharlo.


**Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; si no a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama.

 **Nota:**

Au y OoC.

* * *

 _Tuvo que dejar a un lado su orgullo._

— _Por favor, necesito tu ayuda._

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?— Él se sintió indignado por la forma en la que le respondió pero también debió prever que al pedirle ayuda a quien lo despreciaba, no precisamente se le dirigiría con amabilidad.

Ella, por otro lado no entendía de lo que hablaba. Si, le respondía de forma cortante, pero no por el desprecio que le tiene. Así era su forma de ser con todos.

Observaba su rostro y le recordó al pasado, aquel pasado donde él tenía que acudir en su ayuda.

Ella después de verlo con el rostro afligido se inclinaba a su altura y le consolaba para después enfrentarse con quienes lo habían molestado.

La nostalgia le llego, verlo ahora en el presente con esa misma expresión la estremeció y rió en sus adentros recordando lo maldito que podría ser el destino, de cómo los logro separar para luego reencontrarlos; pero no para bien sino solo con el fin de hacerlos pelear constantemente por cualquier motivo hasta tal punto de demostrar odio frente a todos… pero en verdad se odiaban o solo lo aparentaban. Porque, de ser así él no hubiera acudido a su ayuda. Ella al ver esa expresión no se hubiese detenido a escucharlo con el fin de ayudar si lograba convencerla. Todo habría consistido en un simple rose de miradas.

— Que podrías querer de mí. ¿Acaso es una trampa?

— No es eso. En serio. Estoy desesperado y no se con quien más acudir. Es mi… es Heather, ya ha pasado una semana y no tengo idea de donde podría estar, ya busqué en todo Berk inclusive parte del archipiélago.

Astrid por su puesto se iba a negar. Ayudar a encontrar a la novia de ese idiota, la ayuda que le brindaba fue en el pasado y ahora en el presente no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero su error fue verlo a la cara antes de negársela en definitiva.

Vio como paso ambas manos por su rostro y ahí lo vio mostrando una mueca de desesperación. arrugaba su frente cada vez que sentía hipar. Aquellos ojos verdosos que antes rebosaban un brillo de vida ahora se encontraban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que negaba derramar; aun así, el tono rojizo en ellos demostró que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad y por un prolongado tiempo al notar lo hinchados que mirada rebosante de alegría dándole a la vez una mirada de observar al mundo de un modo irónico se había esfumado.

Repaso de nuevo sus demás facciones: los cambios con su pasado cuando era un niño no habían cambiado, además de sus ojos, le encontró las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza o tal vez era el coraje de impotencia al no encontrar a su amada.

Sus suplicas hicieron mella a cualquier intento de negación. Con esa frase: _Te lo ruego_. La cual salió apenas audible de sus labios temblorosos. Astrid molesta entrecerró los ojos. Hiccup no pudo más, las lágrimas salieron de forma inevitable, sus sollozos eran acompañados con una respiración irregulada al creer que no obtendría el apoyo de su antes amiga.

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior y con un suspiro acepto.

— Tú ganas. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste o estuvieron juntos?

Hiccup sonrió con alivio.

Astrid no pudo evitar enternecerse con la sonrisa que dio su ex amigo; era temblorosa, pero al fin y al cabo era una sincera y no una arrogante como las que solía darle en cada discusión cuando sus palabras lograban afectarle. El oji verde la tomo de la mano como antes y fueron en busca de Heather, mostrándole en el camino un mapa, explicando los lugares donde ya había buscado con anterioridad sin resultado alguno, los cuales volverían a recorren pero en orden diferente.

Se le hizo un poco raro que los lugares tachados solo eran lugares de difícil acceso algunos se le hicieron imposibles de a travesar para el vikingo promedio pero a lo mejor por el hecho de que Heather era un mujer de cuerpo delgado podía quedado atrapada o tal vez cayo mientras caminaba sin conocer bien la isla.

...

 _Pobre e ingenua Astrid._

 **.~.~.~.**

Ese día, en la mañana antes de hablar con Hiccup fue la última vez que la vieron.

Si hubiera sabido que detrás de esa cara suplicante y afligida eran solo una máscara… Detrás de esa mirada triste se encontraba cubierta por una de maldad en la que solo esperaba a que su víctima callera en ella. Esos labios temblorosos solo trataban de ocultar su sonrisa y el cubrirse el rostro junto a las muecas de su rostro eran solo por evitar carcajearse de ella en su cara. Sus ojos rojos solo habían sido muestra de lo mucho que estuvo riendo hasta llorar antes de acudir con ella. Después de un rato se soltó y quedo a espaldas de la rubia. Hiccup solo atino a sonreír de forma perversa. Comparándolo con su pasado; aquel Hiccup ya estaba muerto.

Aquella inocencia que tuvo cuando Astrid lo protegía se desvaneció el día en que fueron separados.

— _Tal vez algún día nos veremos, si el destino lo quiere_ —. El no creía en el destino ni tampoco en esa hueca promesa que le dio Astrid, ella bien sabia porque fueron separados y aun así trato de ocultar la verdad pero de igual manera le siguió el juego a los responsables al fingir saber nada al respecto.

Ese día se juró hacer pagar a quienes los separaron no importaba si era con sus vidas y cuando lo cumpliera volvería al lugar donde fue alejado por sus padres y trataría de comenzar desde el inicio, Solo no previo que una exnovia con la que solo jugaba le siguiera hasta Berk.

Aquella pelinegra dejo todo por estar al lado del chico que según se sentía confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, aun así logro convencerlo de regresar a ser novios. Fue su primera discusión pero no la última.

Y que quizá, tan solo quizá la desaparición de Heather no fue un accidente. O al menos no cuando ella peleo nuevamente con él y el nombre de Astrid fue mencionado acompañado de insultos a su persona y estos fueron escuchados por el oji verde alterándolo cuando entre esos insultos el deseo de muerte a la rubia fue dicho con burla y desprecio.

Seguro ese fue su error, insultar a la única quien aun después de peleas y un odio irracional le seguía gustando, con la única diferencia de ser un amor posesivo con el deseo de tenerla a su merced hasta el fin de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Probabilidad de darle continuación…_

 _Date published: 2-11-17_


End file.
